Pleasing the Audience 19
by Persiana13
Summary: In celebration of two years of writing, the cast weighs in.  Insanity Ensues!


**Pleasing the Audience 19 **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own my OCs. _

One Shot 

**Wow; It's been two years already! I'm surprised I haven't been canceled yet! **

Green Arrow entered,

"Persiana13, you should be shot for what you're doing."

**Why's that, Ollie? Did I expose your most intimate secrets? It's not my fault you don't wear a chastity belt.**

The author laughed himself silly. Green Arrow scowled,

"Because of you, I've had every manner of abuse inflicted on me by every woman in the League! Canary won't even talk to me!"

**Ollie, don't take this personally but,…you really need to keep your pants on. **

Black Canary entered,

"What do you think I'm trying to tell him? Screw it, I've decided to do something."

Green Arrow swallowed,

"I don't like where this is going."

Black Canary exclaimed,

"Damn right! I want children, and since you're not man enough to give me any, I've decided to adopt. Come on in, Sin."

Sin entered and waved,

"Hi, Mom!"

Green Arrow blinked,

"You've named your daughter Sin?"

Sin explained,

"It's short for Cynthia, but I like Sin more. What do you think?"

Black Canary said,

"I'm teaching her to be a martial artist."

Wonder Man entered,

"Oh, hi. Dinah."

He noticed Sin and asked,

"Who's this?"

Sin stared dreamily,

"Hello, hot stuff!"

Zatanna stormed in,

"Lay off! He's mine!"

Vixen charged,

"DIE!"

She tackled Zatanna, a cat-fight breaking out. Black Canary shook her head,

"Two years, and that still goes on."

Gypsy entered,

"Get away from him!"

She tackled Sin, a fight breaking out Guy Gardner cheered,

"CATFIGHT!"

He, Flash, Booster Gold, Arsenal, and Superboy were all cheering on.

Persiana entered,

"Great, this again. You would think that this would get old."

Wonder Girl entered,

"Come now, sister. Let the men have their fun once in a while. It only serves to sweeten the beating they will receive when their respective girlfriends find out later."

Persiana shrugged,

"I guess you're right. But, Donna, let go of my tail.

Wonder Girl sulked,

"Pretty please?"

Wonder Girl noticed the stare and releases the tail,

"You know, on Themysciria, I would be having my way with you at this moment."

Persiana said flatly,

"Thank God I live in America."

Tigra walked in with Blue Beetle,

"Hey, sis."

Blue Beetle nodded,

"It's been a wacky two years."

Persiana laughed,

"Tell me about it. From Hecate, to Sister, to the invasion of the Manhunters, to the return of Thor, to Sabbac, I'm surprised we've survived this long. Who knows what'll happen next year?"

**Trust me. I have plans. **

The insane author laughed evilly. Superman entered,

"I don't like the sound of that."

**Oh, come on. Does everyone think I do this because I am bored out of my mind? **

Everyone cried out,

"Yes!"

**You're right. I am bored out of my mind at times!**

Batman, off stage, said,

"You're insane."

**Just wait! We're going to have a cross-over no one is ever going to believe is real soon! Just you wait! **

Thor entered,

"I shudder to think what sort of vile villain he has planned for us for that one."

**Not to mention, in the next year, I'll be expanding my territory to all sorts of other stories. **

Wonder Woman groaned off stage,

"Gods help whoever gets involved in that one."

**Plus, I have been thinking about working in the Super Hero Squad Show and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes cartoon for a while. You know, once I do more research on them. **

Miss Marvel groaned off camera,

"Oh God! That's the worst thing you can do!"

Catman entered,

"Have you finally thought of pairing me up with the cats?"

**Catman, that is not happening. **

Catman looked at the camera,

"YOUR STUPID FANS ARE DOING THIS! YOU'RE ALL CONSPIRING AGAINST ME TO KEEP ME FROM MY BRIDES! A POX ON ALL YOUR HOUSES! I SHALL HAVE MY BRIDES!"

**Persiana, could you please hurt him? **

Persiana grinned,

"Gladly."

Farrah pulled out a large butcher knife from her top and cried out,

"CATMAN, PREPARE TO DIE!"

Tigra giggled madly,

"Let me help!"

Catman screamed,

"AAAAAAAHHHH! TWO YEARS, AND THEY STILL WON'T LOVE ME! BUT, I SHALL NEVER QUIT! WE ARE DESTINED FOR LOVE MAKING!"  
Wonder Woman groaned,

"He is an idiot."

**You're telling me this? Well, here's to two years, and hopefully many more! **

Superman screamed,

"Someone save us from this man! MAKE HIM STOP THIS INSANITY!"

Superman then got knocked out with a mallet.

**Wuss. **

End of one Shot! Happy Two Years of writing!


End file.
